


Jace is jealous of an actual dead guy

by heronstairs_trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Pan!Simon, bi!jace, honest to god why did I write this, it's cute tho, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronstairs_trash/pseuds/heronstairs_trash
Summary: "you think David Bowie would've kissed like this?"in which Simon and Magnus bonding over their love for David Bowie in the labyrinth leads to a very bitter Jace.





	Jace is jealous of an actual dead guy

As everyone was sitting in the loft, Jace, Alec, izzy, and Magnus, just sitting around, Jace and Magnus begun to poke fun at Simon. who was on his way over, "I didn't know vampires could get that nervous, I'm pretty sure I've actually seen him blush." Jace joked, everyone lovingly making fun of how easily Simon gets nervous. As simon walks in, everyone notices Magnus' face, the face that always makes Alec worried....his up to something face. 

Magnus pointed a finger at Simons 'the labyrinth' shirt, show casing David Bowie in his demon king get up. "you know, I've picked up a lot of guys with that same exact shirt." He said, expecting Simon to stutter out a simple response, along with everyone else. 

"oh I know right, if he's not obsessed with David Bowie in that movie, with those pants- and that eyeliner....is he even worth it?" Simon inquired dramatically, Magnus skipped over being shocked and grinned. "you know how many times I've asked myself that question? I spent ten years with that motto." Magnus let out grinning. "80% of my relationships with guys have started off with the David Bowie conversation. David Bowie...just..made that movie his bitch. it's iconic, no movie will ever amount to that, and I say that as a major movie nerd-"

"right above the boys in the band." Simon and Magnus said together. 

"Simon, you were raised right." Magnus beamed. Simon grinned, "Thanks. you know I broke three VHS tapes rewinding the movie to watch the dance magic scene." 

"yeah...yeah I remember those times." Magnus nodded, Alec merely pouted, never even heard of the movie...but Magnus would assure him he loves Alec more than he loves anyone else and that not seeing the movie doesn't make Alec less great. but that's totally besides the point, currently Magnus and Simon were only beginning their conversation about David Bowie, and of course showing him to izzy. 

"David Bowie is a gift." Simon pointed out 

"most definitely." Magnus agreed.

 

\- there was very few times Simon seemed to dread the patrols he had with Jace as much as Jace seemed to dread them, and this was becoming one of those times. it was later the next after noon as when Simons following Jace around, jumping around and talking like always, Simons finally had enough of jace's attitude. he's even more bitter than usual.  
Simon stops when Jace doesn't even insult him after Simon literally set it up to where Jace could easily make a joke. "what's up with you? can't you forget your clary problems for a minute?" Simon pondered.

"I don't have clary problems." Jace proclaimed rolling his eyes. 

"okay...then what the hell? you're killing the mood more than usual? I was having a good day, Magnus and I bonded over David Bowie even more his morning. isn't that...that's great. let me have a good day." Simon told him. Jace just rolled his eyes before responding. "I...I have one question."

"okay?" Simon asked, crossing his arms and his eye brows going up. 

"I taught you how to flirt with girls." Jace said a little quizzically.

"yeah. so?- Oh!...oh Jace, I...I'm a swing all the ways kinda guy. thank David Bowie for helping me realize that." the daylighter beamed, grinning his signature grin. Jace just closed his eyes, trying to have more self control but he heard himself speak without thinking about it.  
"would you shut up about David Bowie?" his voice was filled to the brim with annoyance. 

and Simons smile faded. "excuse you?" he inquired, 

"he's just-" Jace begun but Simon interrupted. 

"have you seen the movie? have you heard his music? have you...have you seen then man?" Simons excitement and jumpiness quickly returned. 

"no-"

"then...what the hell are we doing here? come on."

"what?"

"that's what we're gonna go do. watch the movie."

"it's a child's movie."

"it's an any age movie. don't say such horrid things like that to me Jace Herondale, get your coffee, and we're going."

"excuse you?"

"it's David Bowie. please?" Simon said, wrapping his fingers in jaces sleeve, Jace breathed. "fine. 

\- 

Jace watched as the shitty effects danced across the screen as each scene rolled by. so far, it was a very peculiar movie, the blonde shadowhunter had no idea what to make of it, but every time he looked over at the annoying daylighter who put him in this situation, he'd get distracted. Simon was mouthing the words to the movie and he looked so into as if he was discovering something amazing for the first time. when Simon caught Jace paying attention to him and not the movie, Simon would just point at the screen and go,  
"watch the movie!" to which Jace, who had to pretend Simons obsession for this movie wasn't almost adorable and acted like it was annoying would just reply with a scoff and then the word,  
"fine."

 

"you know David Bowie sang this song too." Simon whispered matter of factly to Jace as these red monsters marched across the screen and rolled their heads to one another. Jace just nodded as he realized the proximity of the two of them. a whole couch and they sat side by side, jaces feet crossed on the coffee table and Simons sitting criss crossed, knee touching jaces leg. but jaces arm was on the back of the couch behind Simon and he could feel how cold Simon was based on the back of his neck being only half an inch away. he got caught staring again and Simon raised an eyebrow, 

"the graphics suck." Jace muttered as if that's why he was looking at Simon like that, Simon smiled, oblivious...just happy Jace was at least paying attention. "yeah, part of the charm. it came out in 1986. just watch." Simon said as he leaned back into the couch, Jace tensed up as he could feel Simons skin on his. 

when the movie ended, Simon sat forward to pause the credits and turned to face Jace as he clapped his hands together, "that... my friend, was my child hood summed up, you might not like that kind of stuff, but come on, David Bowie was great." and Jace raised his eyebrows. "I can't think of it from a non-totally in love with him kind of way. so, I'm kind of bias." Simon added. Jace smiled, "no, no- I agree, he wasn't bad." Jace replied. "wasn't bad? I'll take it- what's your favorite movie?" Simon asked cocking his head. "I don't...i don't really watch movies." Jace told him and Simon just put his head in his hands. "i...I should've guessed that, seeing as you'd never seen the labyrinth." Simon let out. "would you shut up about the damn movie?" Jace laughed. "Its- you said David Bowie wasn't bad!" Simon defended, "he wasn't. he...he wasn't." Jace agreed as he shifted to face simon, both sitting criss cross and facing each other. "so what's the problem? you're used to me being annoying, why can't you just let me live my life and love David Bowie?" Simon asked. "just...you're really not straight?" Jace pondered as Simon shifted, "uh..no-. I told you; going in all the directions, like a merry go round." and Jace raised his eyebrows. "you know what a merry go round is right?" Simon breathed out. Jace rolled his eyes in response, "yeah. I know what a merry go round is daylighter" Jace scoffed and Jace just goes right back to being bitter like he was before the movie, Simon sighed and grabbed jaces arm. "Jace, what is wrong with you?" he whined. 

"sorry we all can't love David Bowie and that just turn our day around" Jace snapped, once again not realizing he spoke until the words were out and lingering in the air. Simon looked offended. 

"low blow. leave him out of this."

Jace rolled his eyes, and went to get up, Simon showed up in front of him. "Jace." Simon let out. "by the angel, you are obnoxious aren't you?"

Jace watched Simon flinch to what he said and Simon shrugged and looked down, "fine, just...whatever." and he stepped out of jaces way. "I...I mean- I didn't..." Jace begun and Simon met his glance. "you're not obnoxious. David Bowie is."

"excuse me?"

"he's...just a guy."

Simon looked at him, "you've been drooling over clary since day one, she's just a girl. I don't tell you to shut up about her."

"I don't talk about her."

"no, but you look at her a lot. kind of worse."

"but...not really. David Bowie is just a guy."

"a beautiful talented wonderful guy. you're straight, you wouldn't understand."

"no, Simon, I'm not but-"

Simon choked on nothing. "excuse me?" he managed to get out. 

"what?"

"Re..repeat that. please."

"I'm not straight?"

and Simon looked at him, "you honestly think someone as hot as me wasn't meant to be shared by everyone?" Jace replied, taking full offense. "I...I just...uh- wait, then how do you not love David Bowie?"

"Simon by the angel. he's great, yeah- the pants are wonderful, he's great. but you not shutting up about him being great kind of makes him less great." Jaces bitter reply only made Simon grin widely, to which Jace replied with, "no..no I didn't mean it that way." Jace started. "awe Jace. he's, dead you know? he's not in competition from stealing all my attention away from you."

"shut up Simon I don't care." 

"if it makes you feel any better I liked watching you watch the movie more than I like watching the movie."

and Jace looked at him. "I don't care." he said, obviously caring. "fine. don't shut up about David Bowie, it's fine." Jace added. Simon shook his head, "I'll just talk about you instead, that way you won't get bitter again." Jace glared at him, Simon smiled. "see, like that." Simon pointed out.

"I'm not bitter."

"you're bitter like the goblin king was when hoggle helped Sarah in the labyrinth-" Simon started and jaces outburst stopped him. 

"I get it Simon, you're not interested in me, great I tell you I'm literally jealous of you finding a dead guy hot, and all you do is talk about him, that's- I get it!"

Simons phone slid out of his hands and onto the couch and he blinked back to the conversation "wait...hold- hold on. you....there's no way you're being serious. you're Jace. I'm Simon. no....no- there's not any plazable way you meant that in the way I'm thinking....you're not...blind are you?" 

Jace just looked at him. "fortunately, no."

"Jace I didn't....that's- are you joking?"

"no"

"swear to god."

"yes."

"but...but you're golden boy Jace, have you ever seen yourself? have you ever met yourself? I'm the guy you can kill with your pinky. did you get hit in the head."

"look, you've been worming you way into my mind since day one- just...leave it be I guess."

"but...I don't wanna."

Jaces eyes meet Simons as he kisses him, jace kind of has to lean down as Simons height is a definite drop from jaces, but he doesn't even notice the inconvenience because of how over powering the passion from the kissing is. jaces shirt is gone and so is Simons by the time they get to Simons bedroom, as soon as his back touched the bed and Jace was on top of him, Simon put a hand out to stop him, a grin on his face as he asked, 

 

"ya think david bowie would've kissed like this?"

 

Simons grin doesn't falter as Jace pouts...actually climbing off him and sits next to him. crossing his arms. Simon found this adorable as he got in jaces lap, knees at his sides. "come on, don't be like that. I was kidding." Simon assured him, Jace uncrossed his hands and pulled Simon to be face to face with him, automatically resuming the kiss. Obviously the comment didn't bother Jace, he just always had the over whelming need to be a drama queen. but Simon still felt the need to apologize more, but he forgot what he was going to say as his breath caught, even though- he didn't need to breath. "uh- um...what...what was I- saying?" Simon asked, their bodies pressed together. Jace raised an eyebrow and grinned, and Simon shifted, "or...or were you talking? sorry-"  
Jace rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit, "just shut up Simon." he got out before grabbing simon to pull him down as the ended up parallel lying down again. it was only a matter of time before they were an absolute mess and Jace was never going to admit how weak he got when Simon was sputtering his name and trying so hard to keep quiet. 

they fell asleep afterward all tangled and cuddly, they were together, Simon had declared it officially as he held jaces hand afterward. Jace just rolled his eyes, "yes. we are." he told Simon, trying to sound indifferent but his grin matched the boys beside him. and all was well.

at least all was well after the next morning when Simon said, "if it makes you feel better, I never imagined David Bowie being as good as you were." and Jace pushed him off the bed.


End file.
